


CRAISIN kink

by harryandlouisandpuppies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Fic, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, We tried, cashier!harry, craisin kink, craisins, i hope you read this and laugh, idk - Freeform, its midnight and me and my friend are bored so we wrote this fanfic, its supposed to be stupid, no smut in this, no we didnt, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandlouisandpuppies/pseuds/harryandlouisandpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is a cashier and louis is a person who buys craisins and eats them at the check out line and harry checks him out and woopdy dee do they do the do on the conveyor belt</p>
            </blockquote>





	CRAISIN kink

It was near closing at the small corner store where Harry was about to close his lane. From the corner of his eye he saw a man fast-walking towards him with one item in hand. The feathery haired lad grinned at him, bright blue eyes shinning that made harry feel fuzzy inside. he certainly was hot. He put the item on the belt and Harry cleared his throat. “Is this the only thing you’d like to purchase?” He asked, taking the small bag and scanning it. It was abag of CRAISINS.

"no, but the only other thing i find apetizing isn't for sale" the shorter boy said with a smirk, eyeing harry up and down. Harry gulped and felt his tan khakis tighten.

"Uhm, well," he cleared his throat again "how are you doing tonight?"

"Pretty horny," the other boy said easily, still with a smirk. There was no way Harry could escape this. why was his dick harder than a femur bone right now? good lord this was not good. Harry’s face was redder than the tomato sauce he put on his spaghetti he made yesterday.

“uh..” he coughed, clearing his throat awkwardly. “erm.. t-the total is uh £1.79” The boy handed him the money and grabbed the bag, not breaking eye contact with Harry. He opened the bag swiftly and put a handful of CRAISINS in his mouth. He chuckled when he saw Harry ooglywoogling him.

“when does this place close-” his eyes left harry’s for a moment to read his name tag “harry?” harry almost choked on the air he was breathing which caused the man with a bag of CRAISINS to let out a laugh “you ok there love?”

“shit. fuck” harry choked out in a cough. the boy went closer to him to see if he needed help but he was a-ok. Harry realized he smelled faintly of CRAISINS and he was still as hard as a femur though and he just went for it and smashed his lips against the boys’.


End file.
